DESCRIPTION: This application proposes development of an interactive, multimedia program, called the "Your Smoke-Free Recovery" (YSR), designed to reduce smoking of clients in alcohol treatment. The computer program will be offered through impatient, residential and outpatient treatment programs to help those struggling with alcohol addition to understand, reduce and stop smoking. The program utilizes multimedia technology to tailor intervention material to clients' stage of change with respect to smoking use, while presenting material in an engaging, dramatic format. Phase I will involve interviewing smokers or ex-smokers in alcohol treatment to elicit "stories" around smoking and efforts to quit. These stories will comprise the "peer" teaching component of the program. Focus groups of addiction professionals will help determine program content and ways to integrate a smoking cessation program into existing treatment schedules. Prototype modules and a demo CD-ROM will be developed and subjected to an acceptance test. Phase II will see production of a CD-ROM, program and acceptance testing, and a field test of the effectiveness of the program in comparison to "treatment as usual" plus written material on smoking cessation. If such a program were shown to demonstrably enhance relapse prevention in alcoholics, an extensive national market would be assured.